Naruto of The Plague X
by David Archangel
Summary: Poison release naruto, learning from a journal left behind by madara naruto sets out to be the strongest. if only he women gather to those with power, now follow along and watch the adventures unfold in this serious yet funny adventure filled with misunderstandings and epic battles.


**Naruto of The Plague**

 **I only own my stories**

 **Kyuubi attack**

Minato Namikaze had just sealed the Kyuubi into a small child, his hair a vibrant gold just like his own.

"Naruto forgive me, I had no other choice" said Minato as he fell on his back taking big gulps of air as his sensei made the scene.

"Minato I thought you had girls" asked Jaraiya confused about the blonde haired kid on the altar.

"He's not mine, just needed a different kid for the sealing, couldn't let my girls suffer that fate" explained Minato getting a look of understanding from Jaraiya

"Well lets get the kid to the council chambers, we need to explain situation" explained Jaraiya picking up Minato and Naruto.

 **Council chambers**

Minato was leaning back in his chair, he was still drained from sealing the Kyuubi.

"Lets get this over with, the Kyuubi is sealed in our new Jinchuriki, let me introduce Naruto" said Minato as Jaraiya held up the child for everyone to see.

Immediately there were calls for death but they were silenced by Minato raising his hands.

"We are not going to kill an innocent child, especially not our Jinchuriki, this child is our biggest deterrent against war. He will be kept safe in a private location that only the Anbu will be informed of. Now this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow" announced Minato before flashing to his office where Anbu were waiting.

 **Office**

"This our Jinchuriki, protect him with your lives. I wish I could elaborate more on it but at this point in time I can barely stand, take him to the tailed beast chamber" ordered Minato before he started to slowly drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately Minato's exhaustion made him forget just how well Jinchuriki are accepted by people but he would find out later, especially after tonight.

 **Tailed beast chamber**

Anbu numbering in the hundreds, including root, surrounded the infant. General chatter surrounded the sleeping infant but they were all speaking of their dislike, the first to act was a medical ninja who pulled a syringe filled with black liquid.

'This little concoction should do the trick, poison release, what were we thinking. No one could wield a bloodline like this without dying from poisoning' thought the doctor before injecting the syringe into the child's jugular.

The Anbu watched and smiled as the baby's hair started to clearly show an effect, it started to become paler, until it was nearly white but when they were expecting a cry they heard nothing but the soft breaths of the sleeping child. One by one Anbu stepped forward, most used poisons but the Aburame were losing their cool and had started using parasites and poisonous bugs of different kinds, still the baby was fine. The Anbu started becoming enraged and were ready to attack until wood came through the floor and blocked off the baby from any type of attack.

"That is treason and the punishment for treason is death" announced the dragon masked Anbu as wood spikes shot from the floor.

Unraveling the wood around the child the dragon masked Anbu watched it closely as he took up guarding the child from those who would him harm.

 **Five years later**

 **Uchiha district**

Itachi was trying to get into his clans armory\jutsu library but was held back by a poisonous mist that had been pouring out of it since nearly a year ago, he growled to himself as he once again tried to ward away the toxic fumes only getting a billowing cloud outward before it resumed again. He had been trying to get inside for nearly three hours now and he was still unable to, Anbu were on their way and that was when Itachi was supposed to be gone with nearly all of the clan's techniques destroyed.

Itachi with no other option left leaving the library intact, no one would be able to get inside if he couldn't but what he didn't know was that someone was already inside and they were making full use of their time inside as they read and trained in every art of Shinobi. The miasma that was billowing from the library started to slow for a bit before a boy walked out with pale blonde hair, he quickly ran through the district happily taking anything he could use from the dead while foraging for his other needs, gathering what he needed he immediately returned to the library that was still filled with the toxins that he seemed unaffected by.

 **Two year later**

Sasuki Uchiha was sitting outside the archive with anger and tears in her eyes as she was staring at her only hope of getting stronger, she had wanted to start training desperately but the mist would never let her enter. She was going to start crying again when her little sister came out with a rag for her sister to wipe her face.

"Sasuki its going to be okay, you can get stronger by yourself you don't need the jutsu in the archive to help you take down Itachi" said the girl

"I do though, how else will I reach his level, at this rate I might as well just give up" said Sasuki with tears starting to form again until two scrolls were thrown out of the mist at Sasuki's feet.

Staring at the scrolls she bowed her head as if praying, she stayed in that position for a moment longer before picking up the scrolls and rushing off to train, the figure in the mist nodded a bit before going

back inside the depths of the library until the day he was ready.

 **Four years later**

Sasuki was staring at the archive with wide eyes, the mist that had filled it for as long as she could remember was gone but so was everything inside including a certain gunbei. She looked all around for any sign of the scrolls stored inside but all she saw was empty shelves that looked corroded, suddenly she heard her sister yell for her.

Staring in surprise she was shocked to find one of the old clan homes was filled with the same mist from the archive, she drew a kunai before throwing it into the building only to hear a clang before the kunai was flying back at her. Luckily she ducked underneath it, when she returned to her stance she saw a figure walk from the mist.

He had pale blonde hair and had three thin lines on each cheek, this was Naruto Uzumaki distant relative to Kushina. He stood there staring at her for a long time before speaking.

"Fetch me food woman" ordered Naruto getting jaw drops from the girls

"What was that" demanded Sasuki before Naruto was in front of her.

"Get me food, now" ordered Naruto again this time getting the response he expected as the younger of the two brought him a rice cake.

"Good" said Naruto taking the rice cake and eating it without hesitation.

Naruto pat her on the head before he walked around the district, he had a look in his eye that showed he was far more knowledgeable and wise than he let on. They followed him until he stopped causing Sasuki to question him.

"What are you doing in the Uchiha district outsider" demanded Sasuki only to get a piercing glare from him in turn.

"What did you say to me, trash should know when to keep their mouth shut. Now go and prepare dinner for me" said Naruto keeping his glare on her, Sasuki would never admit it but that glare shook her to the core.

"You can't speak to my sister like that" shouted the younger of the two.

"You go and assist the older woman, I have much to do and expect a meal when I return" stated Naruto before he just phased out of existence much to their shock.

"Sasuki what do we do" asked the younger of the two.

"We signal for help" stated Sasuki fluctuating her chakra like she had been taught by the Hokage

Next thing Sasuki saw was two Anbu in front of her, she looked freaked out by their sudden appearance but composed herself.

"What is wrong" asked the Anbu ready for a confrontation

"There is a guy with pale blond hair that has been living here in our archive, and then one of the houses was filled with the poisonous smoke from the archive and that's when he walked out" explained Sasuki

"The plague" questioned the other Anbu before the leader nodded

"We will await his return" stated the Anbu before they stood guard over Sasuki and her sister.

 **Few hours later**

Naruto had returned as he had said but he also had many things with him, this included small trinkets, furniture, clothing, even food but he did not seem happy about seeing Anbu.

"Woman I did not say company was allowed and I do not smell dinner" said Naruto dropping the things he had.

"So it was the Jinchuriki, we honestly thought you had died but it seems we will get another try today and be seen as heroes through out the village" stated one of the Anbu with the other drawing a blade.

Before Naruto could respond the two had circled him and were poised to strike but that's where they stopped before falling to the ground perfectly still, Naruto picked them up and batted them out of the Uchiha district using his gunbei before turning back to Sasuki and her sister.

"Prepare dinner" said Naruto staring at the two shocked girls, Sasuki came out of her shock first and gritted her teeth before heading to the kitchen, it would be wise to not piss off the blonde.

Naruto followed suit and began rearranging the dining room until a traditional table was laid out with him at the head of it waiting for his meal, as he waited he stared at a picture on the wall that had the likeness of a person that had tried to enter his domain.

"Who is that tall worm in the picture" asked Naruto

"Our older brother Itachi" stated the younger sister with sadness.

"Hmm must be because of the slaughter he performed that night" muttered Naruto to himself but loud enough to be heard

"You were there" asked the younger Uchiha

"I was when he tried to enter the building I once resided in, he was too weak to stop my essence" stated Naruto with pride.

"You were able to hold off Itachi, how are you that strong" asked the younger Uchiha

"My blood just makes me stronger, my training also helped but that is not what creates the strongest warrior. It's their mind and their perception that allows one to truly win battles, like the two Anbu from earlier, they perceived me as a weakling thus they were defeated simply because of their own foolishness" explained Naruto as if it was simple

The younger sister began setting the dishes with Naruto nodding approvingly at the action.

"You will make a wonderful woman one day" stated Naruto nodding with a smirk.

"Why do you keep calling us woman, my name is Midori and my sisters name is Sasuki" stated Midori with a pout

"I see so you two are the heiresses of the clan Madara ruled, that is pleasing to know" said Naruto with a straight face

It was at this point that Sasuki came out carrying food before Midori went and helped her. Naruto stared at the dish in confusion, it was all odd things he didn't know of.

"What is this dish" asked Naruto hesitant to eat it.

"Its rice and pork buns with a salad" explained Sasuki glaring at Naruto who poked the food as if it was an odd creature.

Finally Naruto took a bite before nodding in approval, before he began devouring his plate with vigor.

"Yes both of you do women proud, such traditional girls such as you are hard to find. Now I have gotten you new clothes for you wear around the home" announced Naruto gesturing to the pile of kimono's that he had bought some how.

"How did you get all of this" asked Midori in awe with stars in her eyes, she and her sister had been on a budget since their clan had nearly been wiped out. The Hokage wouldn't let them have access to their clan's funds so they were given a stipend each month.

"That's a ridiculous question, I took it" said Naruto as if it was common sense

"You stole it" asked Midori with shock

"The strong do not steal, I took it from bandits that had no need of such fine things. Now they are yours, I felt it would be more appropriate for descendants of Madara" stated Naruto getting a pleased look from Sasuki.

"Glad you understand how elite we are" said Sasuki with a smirk

"Of course my women would be elite, I settle for nothing less" stated Naruto as he stood up and exited Sasuki and Midori's home and returned to the house he had claimed, when the two girl woke up the next morning they would be surprised.

 **Next morning**

Sasuki and Midori were heading to the academy when they noticed something or rather the lack of something, nearly every building in the Uchiha district had been leveled and there seemed to be no remains of the buildings. Sasuki growled before heading towards the gate with Midori in tow, she didn't want to deal with that idiot this early.

"Where are you two going" came a voice they were starting to know all too well.

"We were going to the academy, our class is about to start" explained Midori before Sasuki shot her a glare.

"Academy" asked Naruto questioningly

"You know where we learn to be ninja" explained Midori again before being silenced by another glare.

"Interesting, let us be off then before you two are late" stated Naruto before walking between the two.

Sasuki turned a fiercer glare at Midori for the situation at hand, Midori sighed before running up next to Naruto and leading him to the academy while he was receiving odd looks for his choice of weaponry along with the image he gave to those on looking.

"Wait that's the Jinchuriki with the Uchiha heiresses, we must save them" shouted one civilian before they began converging on Naruto, but he ignored them until a sudden poisonous mist exploded where he had stepped leaving several civilians bleeding from their eyes while others were puking from the effects of the toxin that now filled their system.

Sasuki was staring at Naruto in shock at how casually he attacked civilians, he didn't even bat an eye towards their direction as he squashed them like bugs. Midori was wondering why he would do such a thing, as if reading her mind Naruto spoke.

"Why do these roaches act as our equals, they should kneel before our greatness. Praising us as gods for we are the closest thing to one, they serve no purpose other than to serve those with power" stated Naruto to himself getting widened eyes from the two girls at the jaded view of those that couldn't use chakra.

"Why do you say that, wait we never learned your name" exclaimed Midori

"You may refer to me as Milord, as for why I believe this. What would they do without us here to defend them from other Shinobi, they would die and end up serving those who would abuse them, they should serve us for the protection that we give them" stated Naruto still not revealing his name

 **Hokage office**

"Hokage-sama, the two Anbu from last night are finally conscious and they have rather grievous news, our Jinchuriki has returned and he is powerful" reported a dragon masked Anbu.

"Where is he now" asked Minato with eyes set with determination

"He has been hanging around the Uchiha heiresses from what the two Anbu reported, they should be on their way to the academy as we speak" finished the Anbu before phasing out of existence.

Minato smiled as this would be a great excuse to watch his girls but at the same time he could extend the hand of friendship to their Jinchuriki. Smiling he flashed to his girls location.

 **Academy**

Naruto, Sasuki, and Midori arrived at the academy in time though Midori was walking in a different direction than Sasuki.

"Woman where are you going" stated Naruto impassively

"My class is the year under Sasuki's" explained Midori

Naruto nodded before a clone came into existence and followed Midori, he was interested in this academy.

"Make Madara proud" stated Naruto getting a smile from Midori

"Yes milord" said Midori before running to class with the clone close behind.

Naruto noticed Sasuki was gone, smirking he sensed her chakra and was next to her just as she entered the classroom. Wondering why she was receiving odd looks she turned around to see Naruto still behind her.

"Woman is this your class" asked Naruto with disappointment being obvious in his voice.

"Yes" said Sasuki as she walked in, smirking because Iruka would send him away.

"It seems only you are worth the time to train" said Naruto getting a blush from Sasuki at the direct compliment.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuki and waited for the teacher to arrive, when he did though it went south fast.

"I'm sorry are you in the wrong class" asked Iruka

"No, I am waiting for the teacher to arrive so I can observe" explained Naruto

"I am the teacher and I'm afraid that if you aren't a student then you have to leave" Iruka would've continued but he was back handed into the wall.

"You do not tell me what I have to do, woman is this man truly your teacher" demanded Naruto with eyes burning in anger

Sasuki could only nod before the door opened to reveal their two missing classmates along with their father.

"Woman, you actually had me believing this weakling was your teacher" laughed Naruto as he sat back down.

"What happened to sensei" panicked Mito using a healing technique bringing the man back to the land of consciousness.

"You blonde man, tell your students to stop playing so I can observe your teaching methods" stated Naruto waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry but I am not the teacher, I am actually the Hokage" explained Minato with a smile as he looked for the Jinchuriki.

"Woman" said Naruto stone faced comically.

"This is really your teacher" asked Naruto

"Yes milord" said Sasuki with a sigh.

"Pathetic, is this for civilians to play like their a ninja. Where are the classes for those with Shinobi blood" asked Naruto with a miasma starting to rise from his body alerting Minato to who he was and causing Sasuki to panic.

"I have you know I was taught in this very same academy" stated Minato with a pleasant smile

"Hmm, you do possess an incredible amount of chakra, you must also be quite formidable to be the leader. Very well I will allow the women to continue their education here" stated Naruto who let the miasma disappear.

Everyone who had been paying attention was in shock at the way this newcomer acted, mostly the clan heirs but the civilians were angry at how he brushed them off as trash.

"Now begin the lessons dolphin man" ordered Naruto getting a round of laughs.

"Very well" said Iruka with gritted teeth.

 **End of Academy**

"Hey blondie, what were you saying about civilians" asked a boy with his group behind him

"Trash shouldn't speak to their betters" stated Naruto as he sat next to Sasuki

"Oh yeah how about this then, if you beat us then we will be your servants for life" said the boy with cockiness.

"Oh accepting your place so easily, very well I will go easy on you for knowing you can't beat me" said Naruto as he dropped to the ground.

"Hajime" shouted a girl to the side before the group of boys surround Naruto but that was as much as they got done before the fell.

"Maybe it was still too much, if you cant even handle light taps like that then you are not even worthy enough to scrape the mud from my shoes" stated Naruto before Midori walked up to him smiling.

"How has your day gone so far milord" asked Midori

"It was disappointing, history may be important but only the strategies and major events. There is no need to know every aspect of our history" stated Naruto getting an interested look from a certain shadow user who had been observing him since earlier that morning.

She was going to go and speak to him but was beaten to the punch.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met but I heard about you from my Anbu" explained Minato

"Are you here to avenge them" asked Naruto hand already on the handle of his gunbei

"No I am just interested where you have been all these years" explained Minato

"That is no one's business but my own, I suggest you learn how to speak in a formal manner before you continue this conversation. I do not know you and I have no intention of doing so unless you have something to offer me or my household" stated Naruto getting dropped jaws from those listening

Naruto had decided that the conversation was over if there wasn't anything being offered to him, Minato for his part was interested what could inspire such an odd character in the boy he had sealed the fox into but if the gunbei was anything to go by then it was someone of great power. Minato decided to give in and offer him something just so he could keep the conversation going, but what could he offer him.

"What would you want if I were to offer you something" asked Minato hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"Hmm interesting, woman what would you like" asked Naruto out of nowhere.

Sasuki and Midori were both surprised by the question but Sasuki jumped at the opportunity.

"Some fire jutsu" said Sasuki with a smile.

"She will take some lightning jutsu" said Naruto getting a jaw drop from Sasuki at how he changed her wish.

"Younger woman, what would you like" asked Naruto surprising Midori

"Um, I would like to learn the sword milord" said Midori with a bit of shyness

"Excellent decision, but I do wonder what you would want in return blonde man" asked Naruto staring at Minato out the corner of his eye.

"Just a simple dinner at your home, I wish to speak with you about some things" said Minato formally, he really didn't like it but if he was being asked to act as such then he would do so just to get to his goal.

"I suppose that is agreeable, very well arrive around eight tonight. It will give the women time to cook and set the table as well freshen up" stated Naruto excusing himself from the academy with the two Uchiha in tow.

"Why did you tell him lightning instead of fire" demanded Sasuki

"You wish to defeat the tall worm from the picture" asked Naruto confusing Sasuki

"He means Itachi, he was able to hold him off" said Midori getting wide eyes from Sasuki.

"You held him off, how long until he defeated you" asked Sasuki with shadowed eyes

"I was not defeated, he had to run because of the Anbu coming to investigate. Now as for why I said lightning instead of fire, it will be much easier to defeat Itachi with more than one element under your belt" explained Naruto getting an understanding look from Sasuki.

"What are you cooking for dinner" asked Naruto as they walked through the shopping district.

"Probably the rest of the pork buns from last night" said Sasuki before Naruto stopped.

"We who are born for greatness do not settle for eating the same thing, come we are shopping" said Naruto as he walked the girls through the district buying the best looking products they sold.

"How were you able to pay for all of this" asked Sasuki with narrowed eyes

"Women do not worry about the finances of the house" stated Naruto as they arrived at their home.

"Now hurry up and change into your kimono's, we are having a formal dinner" ordered Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Sasuki.

 **Sasuki**

Sasuki had to admit that she was starting to already get used to his presence though she wished he would stop treating her like his servant.

"Hey Sasuki" started Midori getting Sasuki's attention.

"Are we going to marry milord" asked Midori with a blush causing Sasuki to sputter before speaking.

"Why would you ask that" asked Sasuki with a heavy blush.

"Because he keeps calling us his women and we end up cooking for him and treating him as a traditional wife would" explained Midori fiddling with the front of her kimono while Sasuki looked frozen at the realization.

Suddenly Naruto walked in making both girls shriek before throwing things at him, he merely dodged or batted them away until they ran out of things to throw.

"I came to see what was taking so long" said Naruto as he stared at Sasuki's revealed form.

"Milord, some privacy please" exclaimed Midori blushing

"Ridiculous, when is it wrong for a man to admire his women in the confines of his home" asked Naruto causing Sasuki to go wide eyed at the confirmation of Midori's belief.

"Get out of here baka, we are changing" said Sasuki with venom surprising Naruto.

Naruto looked at her for a time before he left without another word, Midori looked at Sasuki with a surprised look. She hadn't expected Sasuki to act in such a way, it was out of character. Midori for her part didn't mind Naruto, he was fun in her opinion, he was also strong, regal, and handsome, not that she would tell him to his face anytime soon.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting on the roof of one of the houses out in the Uchiha district staring at the moon, he didn't understand these women, he was protective of them and he provided for them. What else could he do, Madara's journal only said so much about women. Naruto just sighed as he stared at the moon, it was always there to comfort him, allowing a small smile on his face he laid back and stared at the moon.

 **Eight o'clock**

Minato and his family were sitting at the table in Sasuki's house, dinner had already been prepared and they were just waiting on one person. Naruto still hadn't arrived and it was making it awkward or in some people's cases they were getting annoyed.

"Where is this guy" demanded one of the two red haired girls flanking Minato and Kushina.

"Mito, he is very busy most likely" said Minato with a sweat drop

"For someone who prefers formality he is terrible at arriving on time" said the other of the two red haired girls.

"Milord is probably out training, allow me to go retrieve him" volunteered Midori before bowing and running out to find Naruto.

Sasuki was left there alone on the receiving end of the four guests stares, she began sweating as well. The staring was so intense, she hoped Midori found him fast.

 **Midori**

Midori searched all across the Uchiha district and was panting hard.

"Younger woman, what are you doing out here" came the all too familiar voice of Naruto

"I was looking for you, its time for dinner" said Midori with a blush at the way the moonlight shined off his nearly white hair to light up all of his features.

"Then let us get to dinner" said Naruto grabbing Midori before they phased out of existence only to reappear in the dining room.

Sasuki looked up at Naruto with a thankful look but he didn't even look at her, it stung a bit but she ignored the feeling as Naruto sat at the table.

"My apologies for my delayed arrival, I was not aware of the time as I trained. Now blonde man, you said you wished to speak with me" said Naruto taking control of the room honestly shocking the adults in the room at the respect a child could command.

"A-ah yes, I was wondering if you had considered joining the Shinobi forces" asked Minato getting a look from Naruto

"At one point it interested me but that was because I believed it was the only way to be strong, I was horribly misinformed, I have strength in spades so no, I do not wish to join your forces, at least not yet" said Naruto as he looked towards the window where the moon was shining brightly.

Sasuki was staring in shock at the transformation, he seemed almost at ease staring at the moon. She wasn't the only one as their guests had noticed too, Mito and her sister were blushing at the carefree look on his face. Sasuki had noticed with Midori and glared, the two daughters of Minato glared back causing Minato to chuckle.

"Seems your gaining a fan base" laughed Minato getting Naruto's attention.

"Strawberries" muttered Naruto to himself before turning back to the moon, soon they had began eating with Naruto finishing first.

"Naruto-san, thank you for the meal and I hope you decide to join us in the near future" said Minato before he found out that Naruto's gunbei had a sharp edge.

"How did you learn my name" demanded Naruto his miasma drifting out his mouth

"You told me during dinner if I'm not mistaken" said Minato realizing his slip

"I don't tell anyone my name, where did you learn it" demanded Naruto pressing the blade closer to his throat.

While this was going on everyone else was shocked at the rage in Naruto's eyes, Sasuki was trying to remember where she had heard that name before. She knew it was important, as she started to think more and more about it her heart started beating faster until she remembered a boy with similar hair next to a pond in her compound, the boy was different though. He smiled all the time and was friendly to everyone. Suddenly a particular memory flashed before her head that featured her and the boy along with Midori.

 **Flash back**

"Naruto do you like me" asked Sasuki with a blush

"Of course I do, one day you'll be my wife" said Naruto with a large smile

"What about me nii-san" whined Midori

"Simple I'll marry both of you" said Naruto puffing his chest out

"I doubt you can accomplish that being so weak" came the arrogant monotone of Itachi

"What did you say teme" demanded Naruto as poisonous mist began flowing from him in anger.

"You will never marry my sisters" said Itachi with a smile

 **Flash back end**

Sasuki had her eyes wide, how could she have forgotten about that day. Naruto was her best friend, and though she was open about it, he was her secret crush. Sasuki blushed at the realization, Midori meanwhile had a huge smile on her face.

"I knew I would marry nii-san" said Midori smiling happily at the revelation as she too had remembered.

Meanwhile Naruto had released Minato.

"You are the one who sealed the fox in me, you sacrificed me to save your daughters who would've had you to protect them while I had no one" started Naruto as his eyes were shadowed.

"Naruto I am sorry, please you must understand it was truly a stressful night" began Minato but the building cloud of miasma coming from Naruto caused him to stop.

The next thing anyone saw was a blonde bullet launched off the building with Naruto taking its place.

"You cursed me" accused Naruto as more toxins were pouring off of him with parasites crawling from underneath his skin.

Minato flashed back with a nasty gash covering his chest while his cloak was torn from his body only leaving his bloody vest and shirt covering his upper body, he flashed towards Naruto but he was in the middle of mist that he knew he couldn't survive in if his burning eyes was any indication.

"I have always wondered who sealed the fox inside me, I vowed I would kill that man if it was in my power" said Naruto as the poison began to condense and take shape.

Naruto and the Shinobi that were gathering stared in awe of what they were seeing as a giant warrior was being created from the poison, it was like seeing a legend come to life from the stories about Madara Uchiha.

"Behold one of my strangest techniques, **Toxic Susano'o** " announced Naruto as his poison warrior formed a giant gunbei.

Minato stared in awe of the power being displayed, he got a serious look on his face before he summoned his toad partner.

"Naruto, stop now and we can solve this peacefully" started Minato but he was in for a surprise when his toad was dispelled as his body started to fell heavy as Naruto's warrior lifted its gunbei high into the air intent on finishing the job.

"I can finally complete my biggest goal" came Naruto's voice from the creature as other Shinobi attempted to save their Hokage.

Naruto's warrior smirked as it used its gunbei to conjure a breeze that flowed across the village carrying with it a paralyzing toxin that was too potent for most to handle as nearly all the Shinobi stopped moving instantly.

As Naruto turned back to Minato ready to finish the job he stopped when he saw Sasuki and Midori standing in front of him with his daughters.

"Woman and Younger woman, move so I can finish some loose ends" ordered Naruto getting glares from the two girls.

"Naruto stop, lets go back inside and sit down at the table and eat dessert" offered Sasuki with Midori smiling

"I will do that after I get rid of the cause of my suffering" said Naruto as he was still poised to strike

"We aren't going to move, now let go inside and let everyone else return to protecting the village" said Midori with a cute glare

Naruto growled angrily as the mist started to release into the air, Sasuki was going to run and hug him but he phased out of existence but she soon found his location when a purple miasma began flowing out of one of the houses. It seemed he was not in a good mood.

 **tbc**


End file.
